Paraguas
by MacaG26
Summary: Después de diez años, Helga vuelve a Hillwood por el casamiento de su mejor amiga. El pasado, un paraguas, un chico cabeza de balón ¿Qué sucederá? Primer One Shot, los invito a que lo lean y dejen sus sugerencias gracias :3


_Hey Arnold no me pertenece, derechos reservados de Nickelodeon y_ _Craig Bartlett_

 ** _Paraguas_**

Después de tantos años ahí me encontraba yo de nuevo en aquella habitación, aquella en la que había llorado y amado en secreto a aquel chico que hacia mis días un mar de emociones.

¿Por qué había vuelto?, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida al fin se casaba y junto con aquel chico seriamos sus padrinos.

Diez largos años habían pasado desde que no pisaba esta ciudad para alejarme de él y ahora tendríamos que pasar toda una semana juntos.

Tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación sacándome de mis pensamientos -Cariño ¿Quieres almorzar?- me pregunto mi madre del otro lado de la puerta -No Miriam gracias, no tengo hambre- le respondí, escuche como se iba diciéndome -Esta bien cariño- me desplome en mi cama sacándome los malditos zapatos que hacían que mis pies me mataran.

-Mañana será un largo dia- resople mientras lentamente me sumergía en un sueño profundo.

Los rayos luz que atravesaban las cortinas de mi ventana me indicaban que ya había amanecido, abrí perezosamente los ojos y me estire, mire el techo y di un gran suspiro antes de levantarme. Me dirigí a la ducha, mientras las calidad gotas de la regadera caía sobre mi cuerpo, por mi mente volvió a pasar la imagen de aquel chico -Basta Helga, el ya es pasado- me dije, sin embargo no pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas que se mezclaban con el agua que caía en mi, me maldije cerrando la llave y tomando mi bata -¿Qué diablos me pasa?- dije mientras miraba en el espejo como mis ojos azules estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas que habían logrado salí de ellos.

Me lave la cara, respire hondo y me dirigí a cambiarme, salí al comedor donde están mis padres.

Mi madre me vio con una gran sonrisa y me invito a sentarme con ellos mientras me servía el desayuno, comí y agradecí por el.

Me levante, busque mi bolso y salí, tome un taxi para poder llegar a tiempo a la modista donde me esperaba mi mejor amiga para la prueba de su vestido y el mio.

-¡Helga!- grito aquella hermosa mujer de rastro asiáticos que yo conocía muy bien -¡Phoebe!- grite bajando del taxi corriendo a abrazarla -Viniste, te extrañaba- me dijo sollozando un poco sobre mi hombro -Claro hermana, como no voy a venir- dije yo con una gran sonrisa, feliz de volverla a ver después de tanto tiempo.

Con todos los preparativos de su la boda y nuestros trabajos hacia más de un año que no nos veíamos.

Ambas nos separamos y sonreímos dispuestas a entrar a la boutique donde una hermosa mujer alta y pelinegra nos atendió -Helga, querida que gusto verte- me saludo aquella mujer con la que había compartido mis días de infancia y adolescencia -Rhonda- dije con una sonrisa forzada -Phoebe cariño, tu vestido ya esta listo para que te lo pruebes, vamos- mientras las tres nos dirigíamos hacia una hermosa sala con probadores -Aquí esta- dijo llena de orgullo aquella mujer -Ve y pruebatelo- le indicó que fuera a unos de los probadores, mientras Phoebe se ponía su vestido Rhonda aprovecho para hablarme -Helga, leí tu nuevo libro, debo decirte que me asombra aún lo buena que eres escribiendo- yo me limité a rodar los ojos -Gracias- respondí de mala gana -Y dime.. ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? Porque según lo que me entere en el salón de belleza es que Arnold Shortman esta soltero de nuevo- dijo con una mirada picara, Rhonda había sido una de las tantas personas que sabían mis sentimientos por aquel chico cabeza de balón, jamás supe como lo supo pero seamos realista Rhonda era La Reina del chisme nada se le escapaba -Que pena por él- me limite a decir, para mi suerte antes de que ella volviera a dirigirme la palabra salio mi amiga -Phoebe estas... -¡Bellísima!- dijo la pelinegra interrumpiendome. Sin duda mi mejor amiga se veía realmente hermosa y destellaba una gran felicidad.

-Gracias chicas- dijo la pequeña asiática mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que habían logrado salir -Rhonda muéstrale a Helga su vestido- dijo saliendo de la emoción y ella me indicó que pasara a uno de los probadores donde se hallaba mi vestido, al verlo pensé que era una broma pero no dije nada, sabia que si lo hacia podía herir a Phoebe y no quería hacerlo, después de todo no le podía negar nada a ella y menos en su día así que resignada empecé a ponermelo.

Salí y ambas se quedaron mirándome -¿Y bien?- pregunte algo incomoda al ver sus expresiones -Estas hermosa- me dijo mi amiga con una gran sonrisa a la cual yo correspondi gustosa al ver su cara de felicidad, después de todo estaba ahí para hacerla feliz -Estas hermosa Helga y el vestido te queda genial, sin duda Phoebe me dio bien tus medidas- dijo aquella mujer orgullosa al ver que no tenia que hacerle ningún retoque al vestido -El rosa siempre a ido con ella- dijo divertida la asiática, volví al probador para colocarme mi ropa, le di un último vistazo a aquel vestido rosa y la imagen de aquel rubio volvió a hacerse presente en mi mente, no pude evitar ponerme triste pero rápidamente me repuse saliendo.

Rhonda le dijo que en dos días podría llevarse su vestido y yo el mio así que nos despedimos de ella y Phoebe y yo nos dirigimos a almorzar.

-Helga disculpa- me dijo triste mi amiga, yo la vi confundida no entendí el motivo por el cual me esta pidiendo disculpas -¿Qué sucede Phoebs?- le pregunte intrigada -Es que Arnold será el padrino de Gerald y yo se que te fuiste para olvidarte de el y ahora te lo tenés que volver.. Pero no deje que terminara de hablar, me eche a reír para aligerar el ambiente un poco -Tranquila Phoebe, ningún cabeza de balón hará que me pierda la boda de mi mejor amiga- le brinde una cálida y honesta sonrisa, note como su rostro se iba relajando -Tranquila hermana, ambos ya somos adultos no tienes nada de que preocuparte salvo de verte hermosa en tu día- ella me sonrió y note que se calmaba aun más y empezamos a hablar de los viejos tiempos, cuando terminamos Phoebe me dejo en mi casa sin antes decirme que mañana había ensayo y teníamos que estar presentes todos así que pasaría por mi después del almuerzo.

Entre cansada, mis padres no estaban así que me dirigí a mi habitación, tire nos zapatos y me sumergí en mis sueños.

Desperté al día siguiente sin noción de la hora, note a través de mi ventana que el día estaba nublado, inhale hondo y sonreí, como amaba los días así, la lluvia no tardo en hacerse presente.

La mañana transcurrió normal, desayune y almorcé con mis padres.

Me encontraba en mi habitación buscando que ponerme para la cena de ensayo cuando recibí el mensaje de Phoebe "Helga no podre pasar a buscarte, Gerald ira por ti" dio un gran soplido al leer aquel mensajes, -Ya que, tendre que soportar a Geraldo- dije resignada.

Me puse un cómodo vestido negro que resaltaba mi figura, unos zapatos azules y un maquillaje bien natural algo simple para no llamar mucho la atención, mi cabello lo recogí en una media cola. Ya lista baje a la sala a esperar a que el estúpido prometido de mi mejor amiga pasara por mi, cuando escuche la bocina entendí que era el, tome mi abrigo -Miriam, Bob ya me voy- dije gritando mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mi sin esperar contestación alguna.

Me giré sin saber lo que me esperaba.

Un hombre de traje negro, cabello rubio, cabeza ovalada pero no tanto como en aquellos días pero aun así con esa singular forma de balón y ojos verdes estaba parado al lado del gran convertible azul, el se acercó para cubrirme de la lluvia -Hola-me dijo tímidamente yo clave mis ojos en sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda -Hola, pensé que Gerald pasaría por mi- dije saliendo del trance que me había hundido al verlo, fruncí levemente mis cejas demostrando mi descontento -Lo se, pero es que el tenia que ir por su madre y su hermana como se iba a tardar y Phoebe te necesita me ofrecí a venir por ti- me explico tranquilo.

-Siempre un buen samaritano, no cambias más Shortman- le dije negando con la cabeza, nuestras miradas se entre lanzaron, esa mirada, esos ojos aún tenían el poder de hacer que me temblaran las piernas -Bien, que esperamos Phoebe me necesita- mientras desviaba la vista y bajaba los escalones del pórtico, como todo caballero me abrió la puerta yo rodé los ojos y entre en el auto al igual que el.

El viaje fue tranquilo y callado, solo la música del estéreo entre ambos, parecía no molestarnos, o al menos a mi no, no tenia ganas de dirigirle la palabra.

Llegamos y Arnold me abrió la puerta del auto y me envolvió en el paraguas de nuevo yo suspiré, su aroma se hacía aun más fuerte mezclado con el aroma de la lluvia -Bien, nos vemos en un rato, adentro están Phoebe, su madre y la mia- yo lo mire confundida -¿No entraras?- el negó con la cabeza -Voy a buscar a Gerald antes de que Phoebe lo asesine- me dijo entre risas y yo lo seguí, me gustaba la idea de que Phoebe lo matara.

Arnold espero a que entrara y subió al auto de nuevo, Phoebe corrió hacia mi, estaba histérica y nerviosa -¿Donde esta Gerald?- me pregunto al borde de un colapso -Arnold fue por el- ella me miraba confundida -¿Arnold?- yo asentí -Si, el fue por mi, me dijo que tu querido prometido tenia que ir por su madre y hermana así que el paso por mí- dije encogiéndome de hombros -Voy a matarlo, le pedí que fuera por ti a el- yo me sorprendí vaya que estaba fuera de sí -¡Criminal Phoebe! Tienes que tranquilizarte- le dije mientras la agarraba de los hombros y la sacudía levemente para que reaccionara -Gracias Hel- me dijo suspirando -No hay de que hermana-.

Ambas fuimos hasta donde estaban su madre y la de Arnold la cual me abrazo y me lleno de preguntas, simpática mujer le tenia un gran cariño a parte de ser la madre del único hombre que he amado en la vida es como una segunda madre para mi.

Las tres ayudamos y seguimos las indicaciones de mi mejor amiga que aun seguía con los nervios de punta porque su novio no llegaba.

Poco después de tener todo casi listo ellos llegaron y Phoebe literalmente se le echo encima a Gerald yo no pude evitar reírme -Si Gerald le hace eso el día de la boda Phoebe lo matara- me dijo el hombre parado al lado mio, sentía como mi corazón se iba acelerando al escuchar esa voz -No creo, lo ama demasiado como para matarlo, pero si deja plantada a mi mejor amiga se la tendrá que ver conmigo- dije mientras agitaba a la vieja Betsy -No cambias más Helga- dijo entre risas -No Arnoldo- el me sonrió y yo le correspondí la sonrisa inconscientemente -Te ves aún más bella sonriendo- me dijo y mis mejillas empezaron a arder, el me volvió a sonreír y fue con su madre que lo llamaba -¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?- me pregunte nerviosa.

Luego del ensayo Arnold se volvió a acercar a mi -¿Lista?- yo enmarque una ceja -¿Para?- le pregunte, el se echó a reír -Para irnos, o ¿Piensas quedarte acá hasta el día de la boda?- dijo riendo -Ja ja ja, muy gracioso Shortman, vamos- dije tomando mi abrigo y yendo a saludar a Phoebe y a su familia. Mi mejor amiga me dedico una mirada de disculpas y yo le dedique una sonrisa para que no se preocupara.

Nos subimos en el auto de Arnold, su madre en la parte trasera y yo en el asiento del copiloto -Dejare a mi madre y luego iremos a tu casa- dijo Arnold, yo solo asentí y comencé a hablar con ella, sentía como Arnold me clavaba la mirada a través del rabillo de su ojo cada vez que me reía y yo sentía mis mejillas arder.

Dejamos a la madre de Arnold en la casa de huéspedes y fuimos a casa de mis padre -Bien, gracias Cabeza de balón- agradecí y el río -Después de tantos años aun me sigues llamando asi- me dijo divertido -Después de tantos años aun sigues siendo un cabeza de balón, el sobrenombre te queda admitamos lo- dije entre risas y ambos reímos.

Antes de bajar del auto -Helga espera- me tomo del brazo y yo lo veía confundida -¿Qué pasa? Ya no llueve tranquilo Cabeza de Balón- dije pensando que era por eso que no me dejaba bajarme aún -No es eso, pasa que Gerald me pidió que fuera a ver si estaba todo bien con el salón por última vez y pensaba..- el se pasaba la mano por la nuca, no podía creer que después de tantos años aun hiciera eso cuando se pone nervioso -¿Qué pasa Arnold? Ya dime quiero irme a dormir- el hombre ya me había puesto nerviosa no hablaba y tampoco me dejaba ir -Que si podrías ir conmigo a ver el salón- yo lo mire con los ojos bien grande y luego los entre cerré -¿Por qué tendría que ir?- pregunte-Oh vamos Helga, somos los padrinos y yo no entiendo mucho de esto, haz lo por Phoebe- Okay el hombre sabia como manipularme -Muy astuto Arnoldo- pensé -Esta bien, pasa por mi después de desayunar- el asintió y me soltó -Hasta mañana Helga- me dijo con una sonrisa triunfante -Si, si, hasta mañana Arnoldo- baje lo mas rápido posible, no quería que mirara como me había sonrojado.

Entre y como siempre mis padres no estaban, agarre una bolsa de frituras y me fui a mi cuarto, como siempre me saque los malditos zapatos, me tumbé en la cama y empecé a comer hasta que caí en la cuenta de que mañana tendría que estar todo el día con aquel hombre que aún ponía mi mundo de cabeza -Maldición- dije dejando la bolsa de las frituras en la mesa de luz y me dormí no quería atormentarme con mi pasado.

A la mañana siguiente aún seguía nublado pero sin lluvia, tome una ducha rápida y busque que ponerme, ese día me puse un pantalón negro de Jean, con una camisa a cuadros azul, unas botas negras y un saco rojo mi cabello lo deje suelto me mire y vi mi closet lo abrí y muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi. Toda mi ropa de color rosa, hacia tiempo que ya no usaba ese color, recordé los altares que hice en su honor y todos los libros de poesía que le escribí, di un gran suspiro y lo cerré, ya casi era la hora de que Arnold pasara por mi así que baje a desayunar algo.

Pero al llegar la cocina no había nadie, así que tome un tazón y lo llene de leche y cereales, al terminar fui a la sala pero antes de llegar escuche la bocina, di un gran suspiro y salí, la fuerte y fría brisa invernal hizo que me estremeciera vaya que empezaba a hacer frío.

Como todo un buen samaritano como era el bajo y me abrió la puerta -Gracias- el me miro con una gran sonrisa, dio la vuelta y subió, la calefacción estaba prendida se sentía muy acogedor en ese momento el auto viajamos en silencio hasta llegar al hermoso salón. Nos atendió el encargado y nos explicó todo, para nuestra suerte todo estaba correcto y preparado nos sentimos aliviados. Mientras Arnold le llamaba a Gerald para decirle que todo estaba bien yo admiraba el hermoso salón donde seria la fiesta, era enorme y muy lujoso, claro era regalo de bodas de Rhonda no podía ser de menos -Nos vamos- me dijo esa hermosa voz masculina que hacia que los vellos de la nuca se me erizaran -Si, vamos- dije saliendo de mi trance.

Subimos al auto -¿Quieres ir a almorzar?- yo lo mire sorprendida -A caso Arnold Shortman me esta invitando a almorzar- dije en tono divertido -Jeje, Claro si quieres- yo asentí con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Llegamos a un hermoso restaurante, y empezamos a hablar como si fuéramos dos viejos amigos, fue raro no nos sentíamos incómodos el me contó de la universidad y que volvió a San Lorenzo por dos años, y yo le conté de mi vida en Londres y de los libros que saque, de como me costo que una editorial los editará porque nadie se quería arriesgar con alguien tan joven y desconocida y así nos la pasamos hablando durante toda la cena.

Ya era bastante tarde así que nos retiramos.

-Llegamos- dijo el yo asentí -Me la pase muy bien contigo Helga- yo sonreí -También la pase muy bien contigo Arnold- nuestras miradas se entre lanzaron y sin noción de lo que pasaba nos fuimos acercando el uno al otro hasta que nuestros labios se fundieron en un cálido y hermoso beso, su sabor aún lo recordaba, no había cambiado, nos separamos algo agitados -Lo siento- esas palabras me dolieron, sentí como mi corazón era roto una vez más por la misma persona -No te preocupes- dije mientras trataba de que mi voz no sonará entre cortada y baje del auto -¡Helga espera!- me grito pero no hice caso y entre a la casa.

Subí las escaleras y me tire a llorar en mi cama como una adolescente, y ahí estaba una vez más en aquella habitación llorando con el corazón roto una vez más por el mismo hombre -Que estúpida fui- me regañaba a mi misma, me fui quedando dormida mientras lloraba.

Los siguientes días me la pase pegada a Phoebe, no quería hablarle y cuando se me acercaba solo lo evitaba, me alejaba.

-Helga, ¿Podemos hablar?- me agarro del brazo yo le di una fulminante mirada que de inmediato hizo que me soltara y seguí mi paso.

Y al fin llego el gran día, me había quedado a dormir en casa de Phoebe para ayudarla, así que nos levantamos temprano y empezamos a prepararnos.

Rhonda llego con un equipo de estilistas y nuestros vestidos porque no habíamos podido ir a retirarlos.

Yo me coloque mi vestido rosa pastel con mangas tres cuartos y un listón en la cintura, me hicieron un peinado sencillo pero hermoso como pedi, dos hermosa trenza en forma de tiara y con un moño rosa a petición de mi amiga, siendo honesta quería matarla cuando lo pidió pero no pude hacer nada mas que resignarme, el resto de mi cabello estaba lleno de ondas.

Phoebe se veía hermosa en su vestido de novia, era blanco con un escote en forma de corazón y la falda corte princesa con un hermoso velo y una cola larga.

Yo me fui antes para asegurarnos de que todo estuviera bien y ella se iría con sus padres.

Y ahí estábamos a un lado del altar viendo como nuestros dos mejores amigos se casaban, fue una hermosa ceremonia sin duda, se los veía tan feliz.

La fiesta fue muy elegante como el salón, todo salío bien y al fin todos nos pudimos relajar un poco Gerald y Phoebe dieron unas palabras de agradecimiento, mi mejor amiga soltando algunas lágrimas, luego fue nuestro turno primero hablo Arnold y luego yo -Bien, estoy muy feliz por ustedes, ya era hora si que se tardaron- todos se reían -Phoebe estoy muy feliz de que seas feliz al fin con el hombre que has amado siempre y Gerald si le haces algo a mi hermana te juro que te matare y no tendré piedad de ti- pude escuchar como Gerald pasaba saliva por su garganta sin duda aun seguía atemorizandolo- ¡Que vivan los novios!- -¡Que vivan!- gritaron todos.

El vals empezó y supe que era la hora indicada de irme, estaba cansada y Phoebe estaría ocupada así que me retire en unas horas debía volver a Londres así que tenía que arreglar mis maletas.

Salí camine en busca de un taxi, no me había percatado de que se había nublado y mucho menos de que había empezado a llover.

Sentí como las gotas de agua caía sobre mí, ese aroma a lluvia me encantaba, pero de repente las gotas ya no caían levante la vista y vi un gran paraguas sobre mi, me voltee para ver quien era su dueño y ahí estaba ese hombre rubio cabeza de balón que me sonreía -¿Qué quieres?- pregunte -Te estabas mojado, ¿Por qué te fuiste de la fiesta? Aún no termina- yo lo mire desafiante y el no aparto la vista -Y a ti que te importa y me gusta mojarme con la lluvia- dispuesta a seguir mi camino el me sujeto del brazo, yo mire su mano y luego a el -Suéltame- exigí -No hasta que me escuches- empecé a forcejear, pero el me sostenía firmemente así que resignada resople -Esta bien, que sea rápido- su mirada era triste -Sabes, hace tiempo perdí a quien era el amor de mi vida, jamás me perdone por no haberme dado cuenta antes de la increíble mujer que tenia a mi lado. Tuve que perderla para poder valorarla- yo lo miraba confundida -¿Por qué me dices todo esto a mi?- el me miro -¿No sabes por qué?- yo negué con la cabeza -Hace diez años te deje ir Helga, creí haberte perdido para siempre y hoy el destino me da una segunda oportunidad no la dejare pasar de nuevo- yo estaba atónita mi corazón latía aceleradamente sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a salir.

El se arrodilló y saco una cajita de su saco -Helga Geraldine Pataki ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- todo esto era un sueño hermoso siempre quise que este día llegará pero tenia que salir de mi sueño y volver a la realidad -¿Seguro? O te vas a volver a disculpar cuando te arrepientas- dije recordando lo que había pasado en el auto la otra noche -No eso fue porque no quería hacerlo así, quería que nuestro reencuentro fuera más romántico y no me pude contener al ver tus labios- me sonroje estaba feliz al fin estaba pasando en verdad -¿Qué dices aceptas?- yo asentí no podía hablar a causa de las lágrimas, el me coloco el anillo y nos besamos aquel beso fue uno de los más hermosos de mi vida.

Al separarse me dijo -Todo termino como empezó yo cubriéndote la lluvia- lo mire sorprendida -Lo recuerdas- susurre mientras veía sus hermosos ojos esmeralda -Claro, fue el día en que vi a la niña mas hermosa de mi vida y sin saberlo me había enamorado de ella- yo le sonreí -Me gusta tu moño rosa porque es rosa como tu ropa- sentí mi corazón explotar de felicidad -Esto aun no termina es el inicio apenas- el me sonrió y nos volvimos a fundir en un hermoso beso -Te amo Helga- me dijo mientras nos besábamos -Te amo Arnold-.

 _ **Hola Chicos, primer One Shot, costo bastante sin duda no sirvo para esto xD pero bueno di lo mejor.**_

 ** _Bueno este fic esta dedicado a una gran persona que siempre apoya y no deja que me de por vencida, es injusta fortaleza y mi mayor tesoro =3 Te amo mi precioso pollo emplumado espero que te guste la historia porque va dedicada a vos y claro a todos ustedes también chicos._**

 ** _Bueno gracias y espero que sea de su agrado._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego *-*/_**


End file.
